Awards and decorations of the Vietnam War
Awards and decorations of the Vietnam War were military decorations which were bestowed by the major warring parties during the years of the Vietnam War. North Vietnam, South Vietnam and the United States all issued awards and decorations during the conflict. In the modern age, many senior U.S. military leaders can still be seen wearing South Vietnam awards which were earned during service in the Vietnam War. As South Vietnam as a country no longer exists, such awards are actually considered obsolete and may only be privately purchased from dealers in military insignia. A listing of the most commonly bestowed Vietnam war era decorations is as follows: South Vietnam Senior Leadership Decorations * National Order of Vietnam * Vietnam Distinguished Service Order Heroism Decorations * Vietnam Military Merit Medal Common Decorations * Vietnam Gallantry Cross * Vietnam Civil Actions Medal * Vietnam Campaign Medal Unit Citations * Vietnam Presidential Unit Citation * Vietnam Gallantry Cross Unit Citation * Vietnam Civil Actions Unit Citation Other Awards * Vietnam Armed Forces Honor Medal * Vietnam Staff Service Medal * Vietnam Air Gallantry Cross * Vietnam Navy Gallantry Cross * Vietnam Special Service Medal North Vietnam * Ho Chi Minh Order * Defeat American Aggression Badge * Vietnam Liberation Order United States Several decorations (Distinguished Flying Cross, Bronze Star Medal, Air Medal, Copmmendation Medal, Joint Service Commendation Medal) may be awarded for Valor, or for Merit. Awards for Valor recognize bravery in action against an enemy and have an attached "V" device Valor device. Awards for Merit recognize service. The Commendation Medal was another decoration of the Vietnam War, issued frequently in various versions by the different branches of the U.S. Armed Forces. Australia and New Zealand Australia and New Zealand awarded British and Commonwealth orders and decorations to their servicemen in Vietnam, including the Distinguished Service Order, and the Military Cross. Australia and New Zealand jointly developed and instituted The Vietnam Medal (though separate Royal Warrants were issued). The obverse of the medal displays an Effigy of Queen Elizabeth II, the reverse shows a man standing between two spheres, a symbolic representation of the ideological struggle. The ribbon incorporates the colours of the three armed services (Red, Navy Blue, and Sky Blue), and the national colours of Vietnam (Red and Yellow). New Zealand Defence Force Vietnam Medal Page In 1992, Australia struck the Vietnam Logistic and Support Medal. The medal was intended to recognise the Australian servicemen and civilians who provided support for Australian troops. The qualifying criteria for the Medal are service of one day or more as a member or crew of a ship or aircraft operating in the prescribed area of operations of Vietnam in support of Australian forces, or service of one day or more within the prescribed area of operations of Vietnam while attached to a unit or organisation in support of Australian forces. It has been awarded to military personnel, Qantas crews, civilian medical personnel, and Embassy staff. Australian Government Campaign Medals page Australia awarded 4 Victoria Crosses during the Vietnam War (List of Vietnam War Victoria Cross recipients), 2 posthumously. Australian servicemen were also awarded a large number of individual US and South Vietnamese awards, and the following unit citations: * HMAS Hobart - US Navy Unit Commendation * HMAS Perth - US Navy Unit Commendation, US Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation * Clearance Diving Team 3 - US Presidential Unit Citation, Two US Navy Unit Commendations and one US Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation * 817 Naval Air Squadron - US Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation * AATTV - Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross Unit Citation, US Meritorious Unit Commendation, US Presidential Unit Citation * 1 RAR - US Meritorious Unit Commendation * 'D' Coy, 6 RAR - US Presidential Unit Citation * 8 RAR - Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross Unit Citation * No. 2 Squadron RAAF - Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross Unit Citation, USAF Outstanding Unit Award Category:Vietnam War